What If This Storm Ends?
by Jangmi
Summary: Olivia is alone and without help when she crossed over to follow Peter.She wants to save her universe,her family but most important,the man she loves. But when Olivia finds Peter, he seems to be another person.Will she be able to save them?Starts at 2x22.
1. I Lost You

**This is my first FanFic. I hope you like it. A****ll reviews whether good or bad are welcomed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 I Lost You**

"What if this storm ends and I don't see you as you are now, ever again." These were the lyrics of the song Olivia heard but at the same time these words were her thoughts. What would happen when all this was over? The war William Bell and Walter had talked about. But more important to her was, what would happen when this was over and she wouldn't see Peter again, like she remembered him.

All these thoughts were on her mind when she sat in a bar somewhere in Boston, drinking whiskey and thinking about everything that had happened. And again all she could think about was Peter who crossed over to the other side. He wanted to go with his real father.

She always had tried to bury her feelings for Peter, but in that moment, when Walter had told her that Peter crossed over with Walternate and that there was no way to cross over and follow him at the time, her feelings just were there and she couldn't stop them anymore. In that moment, she knew that she had lost him and that she couldn't bear that feeling of losing him for a long time. That was her reason to drink whiskey. She couldn't bear that feeling and so she just wanted to get numb.

Shaking her head was all she could do. She didn't wanted to believe that she couldn't control herself anymore. That she couldn't keep her feelings down so she could work.

There needed to be something she could do. But what could she do? An agent of the Fringe Division without any experience in building machines to cross over to another universes. She could ask Walter, but he also might have no idea what she could do to help him or to bring Peter back. In the end there was nothing she could do at the moment.

She ordered another glass of whiskey and her thoughts went back to Peter. He was the reason for her good mood or her smile and some other things but she refused to admit that. To remember him smile made her smile weakly, too. She liked to remember him like this.

Getting up wasn't that easy as tired and drunk as she was, so she searched for some hold and found it as she laid her hand on the bar stool next to her. She felt a paper under her palm and look down on the bar stool. As Olivia looked down on the paper she was a little confused. Since when did it lay there? When she looked up again she saw one of the observers standing by the door watching her. She stared down on the paper again and when she wanted to talk to the observes. To ask him what this meant, she realized he was already gone.

She payed and was out of the bar in an instant. Her destination was the lab. She needed to talk to Walter. He needed to see this paper and she just could hope that he was still at his lab working.

When Olivia entered the lab with a loud "bang" of the door Walter jumped up.

"What's wrong agent Dunham?", he asked her.

Walter looked sleepy and sad. His eyes were red and swollen like he had cried all night long.

"He'll be dead, Walter!",she almost screamed at him. It wasn't because she wanted him to feel bad or to show him that she was angry with him. The reason was that she couldn't believe what she was saying. That she didn't wanted to believe what she said.

Walter looked confused and just stared at Olivia but all she could do was hand him the paper. It was completely silent in the time Walter studied the paper but when he looked up and faced her, she knew that nothing good was going to happen to Peter, before he died, if they would get him to use that machine.

"Is there anything you can do?", she ask with some hope but she knew there was not much that could really help them.

"I think at least I could look what this machine does to Peter and to our universe. As far as I can tell that thing might destroy our universe but I'm not quite sure jet. Now we really better should find a way to cross over. I'll work on that, too." And than he turned around and let her stand there in the middle of the lab.

Olivia just stood there watching Walter writing on one of the blackboards. She watched him work while she again did nothing.

"I wont let him die over there", Walter murmured while working and than after a few minutes he turned around and he looked angrily at Olivia.

" Olivia what are you still doing here? Just leave so I can work and find a way for us to save Peter and he doesn't get killed. Just leave. You're a negative pole and I don't need negative energy when I'm working."

Walter was right. She should leave him alone so he could work and she wasn't an obstacle. So she did as he told her.

She left the lab and went back to her car. Thinking what she could do. The only thing that came up to her mind was to call Nina Sharp and ask her for help. Maybe Massive Dynamic had some new technology that could help them in some way. When she reached her car she got into it and told it to call Nina Sharp. After a few rings she answered the phone.

"Sharp."

"It's Olivia Dunham. I was hoping that you could help us with our latest problems. Do you have some time?"

"Sure agent Dunham. What's the problem this time."

"First, I don't know if somebody told you that Peter crossed over to the other side but that's our problem. I got a paper from one of the observers. On it was a machine and Walter said it'll kill Peter when we don't find a way to cross over and get him to come back to our universe. The worst is that when we don't find Peter and get him back,when he uses that machine it might destroy our universe."

Nina was silent for a moment. But after a few seconds she answered Olivia.

"I'm sorry to say this but I don't think that Massive Dynamic can help you this time. We are trying to find a way to cross over for years and we still had no success."

Nina seamed really sorry but that didn't made it any better.

"Okay. Thank you for your time."

That was the end of their conversation. Olivia swallowed hard. She really had hoped for some help and thought about what to do next. At the moment she could just wait and hope that at least Walter would find something that might help them out of their situation.

Olivia was getting more and more tired . She glanced down on the clock in the dashboard of her car and saw that it was after four in the morning. So it was no wonder that she was tired even with all that chaos inside her. She felt totally unable to drive home but she also didn't wanted to go back to the lab where Walter would work all night long to get all information out of that paper that she left him. This night she would spend on the backseat.

When Olivia finally was lying on the backseat and was closing her eyes, she saw Peter smiling in front of her. A single tear ran down her face when she drifted into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. I know that it is quit similar to the real episode but it will get much more different. Please Review.**


	2. Fear

**So here is the second chapter. Thanks for the two nice reviews I've got. Would be great if I would get some more, because they really help me get motivated to write. **

* * *

**Fear**

She woke up with the sun on her face. It was a bright and sunny morning. A perfect morning one would say but Olivia remembered everything that had happened the previous night. All the feelings she couldn't control anymore.

Olivia got out of the car and looked at herself in the shinny, black surface of the car. She really looked like a mess. Olivia thought about going home and getting under the shower. Also she could get some new clothes and some coffee, but before she could do that, she had the feeling to look how Walter was doing.

When she entered the lab the only thing she could hear was snoring. She looked around and found Walter asleep. His head on a table that had papers all over it. On the papers were drawings and formula. She picked up some of the papers and studied them. They confused her and she didn't really could see what the things on them meant so she put them back on the table. Then she tried to wake up Walter.

"Walter! Wake up it's eleven in the morning."

Walter murmured something Olivia couldn't understand, but when he realized what she had told him, he woke up immediately.

"Don't you wanna go home and get some rest? You could continue working after that."

Olivia knew that by god, Walter wouldn't stop working, but she wanted him to know, that she didn't forced him to work all the time, but she if would be honest to herself, she knew, that she didn't wanted Walter to stop working either.

"No, Olivia...no. I have an idea and I want Peter back as soon as possible, but I think you should go home. You look awful."

"Thank you, Walter. I know that I look awful. Call me when something happens that I should know. I'll bring you some coffee from your favorite coffee shop when I come back. I'll be back in an hour or two."

Walter nodded but he was already working again. He studied the papers and looked over at the blackboards. There you see what one will do for the one he loves, she thought. He was trying to save Peter for the second time now while she was standing in the lab watching him, just like yesterday and did nothing. She would go home and everything would seem to be normal except that the man she loved was going to destroy her universe and was going to kill him by doing that.

Olivia left Walter behind in the lab and went to her car, still not pleased by doing nothing. But again she could question herself what she could do? She could do that several times a day but wouldn't find an answer, so she just had to live with that.

When she arrived at her apartment she sat in the drivers seat, trying to get her emotions under control, so Ella or Rachel would notice, that something was wrong. After a few minutes she finally got out of the car and went inside. In the moment she unlocked the door and got in Ella was standing in front of her.

"Aunt Liv, you didn't came home last night. Where were you?"

Ella stood there, her hand on her hips and her face straight. Olivia needed to smile slightly. Ella was so cute. If this had been a good day, Olivia had laughed about her face, but today she just could tell her what she wanted to know. She was lying, like she always did or at least she didn't told them the entire truth.

"I was working, baby girl. You know that I have a hard job and yesterday was a very hard day, so I had to work the whole night."

Olivia went to the kitchen to find Rachel cooking. She smiled at her and Olivia tried to smile back, but it didn't worked that good.

"Liv, I was worried. You haven't called yesterday and stayed away the entire night. What happened?"

She knew that she couldn't tell them something that wasn't at least a bit of the truth and Rachel would notice, if Peter wouldn't stop by or call Olivia or the other way round. She needed to tell at least Rachel what was going on but she didn't wanted that Ella knew anything about all that stuff, that was going on.

Rachel noticed the look on Olivia's face and sent Ella away to play something in the living room.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on,Liv?"

"Rachel, it isn't that easy to explain but I'll try to because I want you to know at least a bit about what is going on."

Rachel nodded and Olivia continued.

"This might sound insane but there is another universe just like ours. It's just slightly different from ours and in that universe you'll have the same people as here. There will be another person of each of us. The problem is that there is only on Peter Bishop and he lived on our side but he is born on the other side. The Peter from here died when he was young and Walter crossed over to save the other Peter, because he found a drug that would heal the Peter from over there completely. Now Peter found out that he is from the other side and crossed over to it with his real father, but he just wants to use him to destroy, our universe, what Peter doesn't knows and that machine he will use to destroy us will kill him."

She couldn't talk anymore. The last sentences she could just whisper and some tears had ran down her face while telling Rachel what happened. Than she felt arms wrapping around her. They hadn't done that for a long time but it felt good.

"You'll find a way to bring him back here. I know that. You have to believe in yourself like you always do. You have Walter. He'll find a way to cross over and you'll be the one that brings him back. Have faith, Liv."

Olivia looked at her sister and was thankful that she had her.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower. After that I'll be at the lab, just so you know."

She want into the bathroom and showered quickly. Than she just grabbed some new clothes and put them on. When she stood in the living room ready to leave again, Ella came to her and hugged her as best as she could.

"I heard what happened. I knew you liked Peter. I'm sorry, aunt Liv."

She picked the up the little girl, so she could see her in the eyes.

"Everything will be fine, baby girl, I promise."

"I know. You'll save Peter. You'll save us all, aunt Liv."

Olivia hugged her and sat her down again. She told her, that she would be back at the right time to read her a story before she needed to go to sleep. Than she turned around and left the apartment.

She drove towards South End where Walters favorite coffee shop was, when her phone began to ring. It was Walter. That definitely meant nothing good.

"Dunham?"

"Olivia? You need to come here as fast as possible. It started. There were unexplainable earthquakes in Europe. I read about that on the paper you gave me. It will start like a natural catastrophe in will and as the apocalypse. If we're lucky Peter just touched on of the parts and that for the first time or he used the machine for the first time, which would be worth, but either way we don't have that much time left to find a way to cross over and get him to come back. But I think the bigger problem is that I have no more ideas how to cross over. I tried everything that came to my mind but nothing was the key to the universes. The machine I build to save Peter when he was A child was destroyed and my memories are gone, about how to rebuild that machine. Even if I could the machine just would cause more cracks. Just come here and I'll show you everything about that machine."

That was the end of the conversation. Olivia felt the fear rising up in her and again she felt the feeling of having Peter lost forever. She was scared that they really couldn't do anything then just sit around and wait for the end.

She was so shocked about what Walter had said, that she wasn't paying attention to the street. One of the traffic lights went red and she noticed a second to late. She stood on the brake and closed her eyes. Fear and adrenalin rushing trough her body. She saw Peter in front of her and she felt the fear that she had lost him forever, the fear that she couldn't help him and the fear that she would just sit here, waiting, that she would die. She didn't wanted to get involved in another car accident after what happened last time.

In the moment she should have crashed into the other car nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the car in front running the red light.

Olivia was confused. She was sure the car in front of her was going to stop at the red light, but she continued her drive but needed to pull over to clam down a few blocks later. Suddenly she felt the need to get some fresh air.

She got out of her car and went over to Parkman Plaza and sat down on a bench. Slowly breathing in and out, she thought about what happened just minutes ago. Olivia buried her face in her hands and sat like this, thinking that live really hated her at the time.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review, because so you let me know you like the story.**


	3. Realization

**Here is the next one. It's shorter but the next on will be up tomorrow. Thanks to River-Fiona -Barrels-Me for her support.**

**

* * *

Realization**

It was the silence, that made Olivia realize something wasn't right. Usually it was loud, noisy and crowded here, but today there where just a few people wandering around. She told herself that she usually wouldn't sit here at this time of the day, so maybe around one in the evening it was just not that crowded here.

The shock and the fear were still there, but they began to fade, so she got up, when she remembered what Walter had told her. She wanted to know what would come next and if there really was no way to cross over.

When she reached her car, she got in and the feeling came back, that the room wasn't big enough anymore. It felt to small to her, so she hurried on her way to the lab, totally forgetting about the coffee and just wanting to reach her destination.

The streets were empty. Sometimes she saw a car pass by but not the traffic like usual. Did she forgot that today was a holiday or something like that? Did something happen and she didn't knew?

Olivia arrived at Harvard a few minutes later. The first thing she notice was that it was also very quite around here. She got out of her car and entered the building where Walters lab was. She went trough the floors and everything was silent. What was wrong today?

The doors swung open, when Olivia slightly push against them. She was prepared that Walter would question her about what took her so long, but when the doors swung open totally, so that she could see what lay behind them, she was taken aback. Everything was covered under white sheets. What in hell was Walter doing, she thought and stepped inside.

"Walter?"

There was no answer. She tried again but he didn't responded, just like the first time. She looked around and didn't saw him. Then she stared to wandered around in the room but couldn't find anything, that would tell her what happened here. When she reached her office, she opened the door and found it used as a storeroom. What the hell...? No way!

It was that moment when she realized what happened. She turned on her heals and ran out of the lab. Out of the building, but in another direction than before. She pushed open the doors and found herself outside the building and in front of an giant amber. People were captured in the amber, frozen in their movements. Terrified faces were looking at her and all she could do was raising her hands over her head. Then she slowly placed them on her head and broke down to her knees. She did it. She should be happy, but instead the fear overwhelmed her again. She was alone. Without any help.

She sat there for a few minutes,staring at the amber, when she noticed that now, she actually could do something. She crossed over, so now it was her mission to find Peter and get him to come back with her.

Olivia got to her feed. She had found new confidence and the only thing that she thought about was how she could to find Peter. With that goal in mind she went to her car and got in. She drove toward the city when she saw a statue that she never had seen before, but she had the feeling to recognize the statue.

The street was completely empty, so she made a turn and drove back to the statue and got out of the car. When she stood in front of the statue she knew who it was. He looked slightly different. A bit more grim and he wore his hair a little different, but actually he also looked a little bit more vicious then the version of him Olivia knew.

She read the little sign under the statue. She was right. It was him.

Walter Bishop

Secretary of Defense

There was her proof. She hadn't completely believed that she crossed over but now she couldn't deny it anymore. Now she only needed somewhere she could start her search for Peter or maybe some help. She wandered around the statue and was thinking where to go when she suddenly remembered, that she had meet William Bell in New York. He had an office there or something like that, so maybe she could find Bell in New York. He could possibly help her a bit. So she decided to drive to New York and hoped she would find Bell.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Like I said next one will be up tomorrow and it will be on the other side.**

**Please review, if you like the story.**


	4. It Happened Again

**This chapter is happening parallel to the one before. But now we're with Walter. **

**Thanks to everyone for their supports.**

**

* * *

It happened again**

Walter was nervous. Where was Olivia? She should have arrived a few minutes ago. Maybe she just stuck in traffic. Walter stared down on the papers, trying to get some more information out of them. He was totally into his work, when the door of the lab opened. He didn't looked up, but he was glad that Olivia finally arrived.

"Took you a while to come here. What happened on the way ?"

There was only silence for a moment but then somebody responded.

"Whom did you expect to come, Walter."

It was Astrid who had come to the lab, not Olivia. Walter looked up to see Astrid standing in front of him, holding out a cup of coffee.

"Here. I thought you might need one."

Walter took the coffee from Astrid and thought about what had happened to Olivia. He had lost the feeling what time it could be.

"Astrid, what time is it?"

"It's around one forty-five. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

So it was around an hour after he called Olivia. It never took her so long to come over to the lab. Not even if she made the loop way over South End to get him his favorite coffee. Where were she?

In that moment Astrids cell phone began to ring.

"Farnsworth?"

"Agent Farnsworth. Get Walter and bring him to Termont Street in South End. It happened again."

That was everything that Broyles said to her and hung up.

"Walter, we're going to South End. Broyles wants us there. No questions just get outside."

Walter went out of the lab followed by Astrid who was clearly confused. What did happened? He didn't knew, but he could guess. Maybe that was why Olivia didn't came to the lab, because Boyles had called her and told her that they had a new case or all this was because of Olivia. Maybe something happened to her.

A few minutes later, they sat in Astrids car and drove towards South End. Astrid kept quit but Walter wanted to know what had happened.

"Astrid. Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know Walter. Broyles only told me to take you to South End and that it happened again. I have no idea what he meant with it happened again. I swear."

The rest of the drive they were silent. When they arrived at Tremont Street some other FBI agent and police man were already there. They got out of the car and made their way toward agent Broyles. When they reached him Astrid started to ask him questions about what happened here, but Walter didn't

wanted to hear it from Broyles. He wanted to see it.

Walter went towards the crashed cars. He didn't knew to whom the first car belonged but he knew to whom the second one belonged. It was Olivias. So she made it. She crossed over. So that was the reason agent Broyles had said it happened again.

He went back to Astrid and agent Broyles. They were still talking and Astrid looked even worse than before. So agent Broyles had told her what happened.

"I have a question. Is there anything that is different to the last time she crossed over."

Broyles nodded.

"Yes. This time she replaced herself with somebody from the other side. He is dead. We don't know if it's because he crossed over or because of the crash."

Walter nodded. Maybe she did that without wanting it, but also it made sense. But then Walters thoughts went into another direction. Now, that she crossed over, she hopefully knew how to do it and hopefully she could cross over with somebody else. It wouldn't be that good when she didn't knew all that stuff. But than Walter realized, that she couldn't know all that stuff, because he should have told her how to do all that. So she was alone, without help and any knowledge about her ability. Great job, Walter, he congratulated himself.

His thoughts now where searching for something he could do for Olivia. Then it hit him. Belly was the one who could help her. He was on the other side and he knew all about cortexiphan. They just needed to find a way to communicate with him. But again it he remembered what he needed to do. He just needed to call Nina and tell he what happened. She told him once that she could send messages to Belly, she just didn't knew if he got the messages. But at least he they should try that. Olivia needed all the help she could get.

"Astrix, can I borrow you cell phone?"

She didn't asked why he needed her cell phone, she just handed it over to him. He nodded as a thanks and went away. A few steps away from all the people he sat down and tried to remember what Ninas number was but he couldn't. He gave up and called 411. After a few minutes he had her number and was calling her. After a few rings she answered.

"Nina Sharp."

"Nina, it's Walter. You told me once that you cloud contact Belly. Well, I think we have to do that."

"Walter, what happened?"

"Olivia crossed over to the other side. She is completely alone and she has no idea how to use her ability. I think she could need some help over there."

"Yes, I think that would be good. But why is she over there?"

"Peter is over there and they are trying to use him to destroy our universe. That is why Olivia crossed over, but I think she didn't wanted to. I think it just happened and she has no idea how she did it, so when she wants to come back, she should know how to do that."

"Okay Walter. I'll contact Bell. But I'm not sure if it really works, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but I think we should at least try to help Olivia, don't you think."

"Okay. I'll do it."

They ended their conversation and Walter went back to Astrid and Broyles. He gave her the cell phone and told Broyles that he contacted Nina Sharp.

Shortly after that Walter and Astrid drove back to the lab. Again it was silent in the car. Both of them were in their own thoughts. All Walter could think about was Olivia and how she was doing on the other side, but he was glad, that he could at least say, that he tried to help her.

**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. If you did please review.**


	5. Help

**Here is chapter 5 for you. Thanks for the support. **

**

* * *

Help**

Olivia came closer to New York. He fist thought had been to look for Bell somewhere around the World-Trade Center. But maybe it was better to look if was at Massive Dynamic first. Maybe he owned the business over here, too. So she drove towards the heart of New York. It almost looked normal here. The streets were busy and everything was crowded, just like she knew it form her universe. But there were small differences. Different buildings and street names. In some souvenir shop, she saw bronze Statues of Liberty. Yes, there were differences,so she hoped that Massive Dynamic would exist on this side or the only thing she could do would be to sit at the entrance of the World-Trade Center and wait for Bell. That was definitely the last thing she wanted to do.

A few blocks more and she finally reached the street she had been searching for. She drove down the street,but when she reached the spot where Massive Dynamic would have been , there was just a green spot, surrounded by gray skyscrapers. It was a park. With flowers and a playground. People were walking around or playing games on the grass.

Massive Dynamic didn't existed on this side. Great. She pulled over into the next parking spot and got out of the car. Maybe it just wasn't build in this place.

She crossed the road and went toward the park. She just had to ask somebody if they new massive Dynamic. So she just went over to some guys that were playing football.

"Hey!"

"Hey!",one of them answered her.

"Do you know a company named Massive Dynamic?"

The guy looked confused and than he shook his head.

"Never heard of it."

Olivia nodded in response and thanked him. Lost in her thoughts she walked around in the park. What could she do now. She had to face some big problems if she couldn't find Bell soon. First she had no money and without money she wouldn't get that far. Second and and a consequence of that she had no money was that her car would run out of fuel very soon and she didn't liked the idea to walk to Virginia, to see if Walter lived near the Pentagon and third, a consequence of all that, she had nowhere to go.

While she thought about all these problems, she sat down on a bench, somewhere in the park. Yes, she had some problems,but she didn't wanted to think about them anymore. It was important that sh found Bell to save Peter. Just when she thought his name, she saw his smiling face in front of her. She just did all this for him in first place, because she didn't wanted him to die.

She remembered her birthday, when he sat outside with her in front of his and Walters hotel. It had been the first time when she had noticed, she wanted to kiss him, when he sat there in front of her ,smiling at her.

A hand touched her shoulder,but she was so into the memories, that she didn't noticed, that somebody had touched her.

"Olivia?"

That somebody had said her name made her almost jump. She turned around and saw somebody sitting next to her. She didn't recognized him at first,but he hadn't changed at all, she realized seconds later, when she realized who sat next to her. William Bell. He had found her, but how?

"Doctor Bell. How...how did you find me?"

He smiled and made her sit down again. Than he started talking again.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay. How I found you? I thought you might come here but I really wasn't sure. I didn't even knew that you would come to New York, but Walter and Nina thought, that you could need some help over here. So I did what they told me. I looked if you cloud find you, so I could help you with you mission."

"So you know why I'm here?"

"It was big on the news, that the lost son of the secretary is back."

She nodded. She had heard it on the radio on the way to New York. It was something like a wonder to everybody, that he was back and alive.

"Olivia, are you okay with me helping you, because I know, that you don't like me that much, because of everything I did to you?"

Olivia just nodded. Yes, he was right. She didn't like him that much, but he also was her only help right now. If she would refuse his help she would be insane. She was a little thankful, that he showed up, because she really needed somebody she could talk to, about what happened. Maybe he even could explain to her how that crossing-over-thing work so she could get home, when she had Peter come with her.

"Yes, I'm okay with that. So, maybe you could tell me how that crossing-over-thing works one day, because I think, that's how I will get home with Peter."

"Maybe, but even I don't know how everything work and Walter was always the one with the brain, not me."

He smiled. So he had no idea how to do it. Great job, Bell. Not knowing what you give to kids is bad enough, but not knowing what will happen to them is even worse. She would have to figure that out on her own, later.

"You can stay at my place till we get you a new identity. Also it is easier when you don't stick out to much or anything like that."

"You already have an idea how everything will work out?"

"Kind of. You will see, when we get to there. But for now, lets go."

He stood up waiting for Olivia to do the same. When she finally stood up, Bell was already walking trough the park, back to the street. She caught up after a few steps and walked beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll show you what you are here for."

"Okay. How will we get there?"

"I think we just take the car or is something wrong with it."

"No. We can the my car."

He was silent for a moment, but a few second later he had that look on his face, that her, he had realized something.

"Olivia, look closer. It's not your car. It just looks like yours."

And then she realized it to. The license number was different and it had long scratches on the drivers side. It really wasn't her car. She drove so may hours with it and hadn't noticed and Bell looked just once and saw it. But who did he knew it wasn't hers? He never had seen her car.

"How did you know, that it isn't mine?"

"That car was never built on the other side. Believe me."

They got into the car and Olivia started the engine. She drove down the road, when she noticed, that she had no idea, where they were going.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll direct you through the city and show you where to go."

She wasn't pleased with the answer. She wanted to know why they were going to were thy would go.

"Dr. Bell, why don't you just tell me for what we are going there, wherever we are going. What will we see or do there."

He just said on word and it was enough to make Olivia silent.

"Peter."

**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, if you did please review. **


	6. Can You Believe Me

**Here is chapter 6 for you. **

* * *

**Can you believe me**

She swallowed hard. Peter. She wanted to see him so badly, but she knew, that she had to consider the idea,that Walternate had done something to him. That he might not be like she remembered him and that she had nothing left, except the memories of their time together. When all of that would be true, everything she wanted to would also get much more difficult. Than it wouldn't be easy to get him back and to mack him believe, that he would destroy her universe by helping his real father. At least she could hope, that Walternate hadn't done anything to him, because he wanted something from him and he came with him on his own will. He hadn't dragged him out of his room to come with him. No, Peter did it at his own will and that was, what hurt the most. That he did it on his own will. That he left her.

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts, when she realized that Bell couldn't knew where Peter was.

"How do you know where Peter is? Isn't that a secret that Walternate would keep?"

"No, actually they said on the news, that Peter arrived safely and that he would recover at his fathers house. It's a secret where the secretary's house is."

"But how do you know?"

"I observed him, because he is the evil version of our Walter at your universe. So I know where his house is."

It was silent except for the introductions Bell gave. She was drift away with her thoughts again, when Bell again, let her forget about what she was thinking.

"Olivia I think I know, that you really wanna see Peter, but first I can't promise you will really see him and second I have no idea if Walternate did something to him. Please just don't get angry. You need to stay focused on what we will do tomorrow."

"And what is that."

"Getting you a identity."

They drove out of New York City. Shortly after they got past a golf course at Caven Point road, Bell told her to stop. She turned the engine of and they got out of the car.

"Why are we stoping here and why are we out of town?"

"Because you wanted to see Peter, right?"

She just nodded and he made clear, that she should follow him. They went down Chaple road a bit, but after a few minutes, Bell just went of the road and just straight across the field.

"What are you doing?"

She stood confused on the road, looking at Bells back. What in hell was he doing? Did he wanted to make a fool out of her?

"I'm trying not to get seen. That's why we will walk this way."

She didn't really believed him but she started to made her way beside him. Without another word Bell continued walking, not even looking back at Olivia. She followed him for an hour and it already was getting dark, when she finally had enough. He got to be kidding her. They should have been at the river already, because she had seen the Hudson from the car.

"Bell!"

He turned around and looked at her. Surprise in his eyes.

"I know, that we should have reached the Hudson already. Where in hell are you leading me? Are you really trying to make a fool out of me?"

And than he began to smile. So she was right. He had no idea where Peter was. He had tricked her, only by using her feeling. Great, she really had to get her feelings under control.

"With that look on your face, I can just guess what you are thinking, but I just wanted to see, if you would believe me and if you would trust me."

"By following you around in nowhere?"

"Yes. You could have stopped me, when I left the road or when we wandered around half an hour, but you followed me for one hour, still believing, that I would led you to Walternates house. You don't like me, but you do believe me and that is important for everything, that will happen in the next days. By the way. Look in that direction."

He pointed between two big trees, that hided something behind them. Olivia looked through them and saw a light up house. Then she turned around to face Bell. He just nodded as if he knew, what she wanted to know. They slowly went toward the house. The closer they came, the more Olivia could see inside the house. Also she could her the river behind the house.

"Stay away from the light, so they wont see us."

Olivia looked at Bell and had a look on her face, that told him, that she wasn't that stupid and turned to face the house again. She saw a woman working in the kitchen and than she was calling out something . Shortly after that, Walternate and Peter entered the small kitchen. Both wearing suits and into a conversation. When Peter turned away from Walternate and went to hug the woman and he had that lovely smile on his face, that Olivia had missed since he left, after he found out that Walter wasn't his real father.

He looked happy. Normal. Like he didn't spend a thought about the past. Like this was where he belong and if he had lived here his entire life, like he should have. She was happy to see him happy. Maybe it would be better to leave him with his real family, but they would use him. They already had used him and she also knew, that nothing of what they played there in the house was real. Walter had told her, that it had started, so she needed to get Peter out of there as fast as possible.

All three went out of the kitchen. Each of the carrying a plate with food and the light got turned of. Olivia just could she a shimmer of light in the kitchen falling through the small crack between the door and it's frame.

"Lets go."

Olivia looked at Bell and then nodded slightly. They went back trough the two trees and Olivia looked back over her shoulder, one last time, before she turned around to walk after Bell. He was her mission and she wouldn't go back, to their universe, without him.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter better than the last one. When you liked it, please review.**


	7. A New Identity

**Chapter 7 for you. **

**

* * *

A New Identity**

Olivia woke up, finding herself in a white room. The fist thing she realized was, that she had no idea where she was. She turned around looking towards the big window on the other side of the room. She could tell, that it was early in the morning. The sky was still dark,but there was a shimmer of red behind the skyscrapers. She sat up in the bed, still not knowing what happened last night after they had left to go back to the car.

She got out of the bed, noticing, that she was wearing some pajamas. Her clothe where lying over a chair next to the bed. There were two doors leading out of the room. Olivia just went toward the one that was closer to her and opened it. It was a bathroom. Also plain white like the room with the bed. She went to the sink and turned on the faucet. Cold water streamed out of it and onto her hand. She splashed some water into her face and the memories slowly began to come back. Water tripped out of her hair onto her face.

The memories of the last night were back now. Nothing special had happened. Bell had let her back to car and they had went to a store to buy her some cloth. Bell had told her, that they would get her an ID tomorrow, so she wasn't tributary to him. Then he had led her to his loft somewhere in Manhattan and offered her to stay in the guestroom.

So she hadn't drank to much whiskey, like she had thought in the first moment. She went back to the other room and change into her old cloth. Then she left the room through the other door. Olivia was standing in a hallway. At the end of it she could see some more windows. She walked down the hallway and found herself in something like a living room, that was also a kitchen and the dinning room. The only illumination in the room was a small lamp on a desk.

"You're already awake?"

Bell looked up from some papers laying on the desk. Olivia just nodded in response.

"Now that you are awake, I can tell you what we will do today."

He opened one of the drawers of his desk and searched for something. Then he handed Olivia a cell phone.

"It isn't save, but we have no other way to stay in contact. Well, I have to do some things today and you could stay here. I will call you, so we can meat for the appointment we have to get you an ID card. Just be ready for everything. That's all you need to know for now."

Again Bell smiled at her, like he always did. Olivia wanted to turn around and walk back to the room she came from when Bell stopped her.

"Do you want some coffee, Olivia? I'll make some more and if you want to take a shower and switch into some new cloth, feel free to do it. Th back with the other cloth we bought yesterday in over there."

Bell pointed towards the sofa.

"Thanks. And I would like some coffee."

Bell just nodded as an answer and was gone behind the counter of the kitchen. Olivia went towards the sofa and grabbed the plastic bag, then she vanished into the hallway and back to the guestroom. She took a long shower, trying to wash away the last day. When she finally got out of the shower she felt better and motivated. She lifted the back from the floor and looked inside it. She found a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket inside the bag. A few minutes later she was fully dressed and standing in the hallway again. Her hair was still wet and hang over her left shoulder, but she didn't cared about it.

Bell was sitting at his desk again when she entered the living room again. He looked up and pointed in the direction a the kitchen.

"Coffee is in the percolator. Cups are in the cupboard over the percolator."

Olivia grabbed some coffee and went to the sofa. She sat down and watched the sun rise more and more over Manhattans skyline. Losing any feeling of time she sat there and watched. An hour had passed when Bell told her, that he would leave for some appointments.

A few more hours had passed and Olivia hadn't noticed how fast time passed by when the cell phone suddenly began to ring.

"Dunham?"

"It's William Bell. Can you come over to the Central Park. It's just a few blocks away. I'll be at the carrousel."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Then he hung up.

Olivia went out of the loft. When she finally was outside the building it took her a few minutes, but in the end, she new where she was. Bell had been right. It wasn't that far to Central Park. Fifteen minutes later she reached the Central Park. She had almost reached the carrousel, when she came to a big square. People where standing in a circle around something, that Olivia couldn't see. Some FBI agents had arrived and were trying to get the people away from that thing. Olivia wanted to go past it, but some more agents rushed to the place, just inches away from her.

She couldn't do anything but stare. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't dared that she also was being watched. But suddenly, she turned around. Impulsively Olivia broke the eye contact and continued her walk towards the carrousel. She just wanted to get to Bell and away from here.

When Olivia reached the carrousel, she couldn't see Bell anywhere. She turned around and saw that she was been followed. There were just a few steps between them, when Olivia saw Bell coming closer. He was gesturing, that she shouldn't run and just stay where she was, but Olivia couldn't run. Again she stared at the person that was in front of her.

Bell stood exactly behind them. He raised one of his hands and than he did something Olivia hadn't expect him to do. She saw something flash up in the air and than his hand was on the persons neck. Olivia saw how he emptied the syringe and than how she sank together in his arms.

"Help me carry her to the car it's over there."

Olivia did as he had told her. They tried to be as unconsciously as possible. They were lucky, that most of the people paid attention to what had happened on the square, than to what the two of them where doing with the woman.

The car was parked on the sidewalk on the left side of the street. They crossed the road and sat her into the backseat. Bell slipped into the drivers seat and Olivia went over to get into the passengers seat.

"What in hell have you done to her? You haven't killed her right?"

"No, I haven't killed her, but you needed a identity, right. I got you a identity."

"By kidnapping her?"

"Did you thought we could just go somewhere and get you one. It's not that easy."

They argued the whole way back to Bells loft. When they got there, again they tried to stay as unconsciously as possible. They made it up to the loft without big complications. With the last bit of strength they dragged her into the second guest room and tied her to the bed.

"She will wake up in a few hours. I will take care of her. You should go into your room and get some more sleep."

Olivia nodded but was still angry with him, but also she knew that he was right. She needed to use her, so she would get the access to everything she needed and all the trust she needed. She glanced down on the other version of herself one last time and left the room. Trying not to think about the fact, that tomorrow, she would wake up, she had to slip into another self. In the personality of her alternative self.

**

* * *

Hope you like the chapter, if you did please review. Also expect two more updates in the next two days. **


	8. Changing

**Changing**

Olivia woke up. It was dark outside. The only thing lighted up the room, was the skyline of Manhattan. She took a short look on the watch and saw it was five in the morning. Again she got out of the bed and walk into the bathroom, splashing some water on her face. Today would be a hard day for her. She had no idea, how she should act like the other Olivia. They would notice, that she wasn't her. Olivia shook her head. All this couldn't go well.

She changed into her cloth from yesterday and walk into the living room, just to find Bell working in the kitchen.

"What are you doing this early?"

"I could ask you the same, Olivia. But I'm working on something to help you."

"And you are doing that in the kitchen?"

"Yes. Is there anything wrong with the kitchen?"

Olivia just shook her head.

"Is she awake?"

Bell now shook his head while he was heading something up. She turned around and sat down on the sofa, watching him from there.

"Olivia, who is the person that is most important to you? Or when there are more, just tell me."

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"It's important for today, so please, just tell me."

"I would say Rachel and Ella."

"Is there anything that you have with you right now."

"No. Why?"

He shook his head again and mumbled something, than he turned around to face Olivia. He came closer and stopped, when he was just a few steps away.

"Olivia, there is another person, right."

He was smiling again, but he couldn't know for sure, that he was right.

"Peter. It's Peter, isn't he?"

She looked away. When she would tell him, he could use her again, like he had, when he led her to walternates house. He knew, that she would do everything to save him or to see him She couldn't tell him. On the other hand, he had said, that her trusting him, would be important. What if all this, really was important?

"Why do you wanna know so badly, who means something to me?"

"Because the person will be your keeper to reality and to yourself. It needs to be somebody, that means something to you, because you have strong feelings for that person. Strong enough to remind you of who you really are."

"And why should I need something like that?"

"I have was working on something that would give you access to the other Olivia's memories and behaviors. But you will get lost in the memories and think, that you are her. So you need a keeper to reality. A person that will remind you of how you are. Does that sound logical to you?"

She nodded. So it was important. She should tell him, but the only thing she could do was nod. Her hand slipped into the pocket of her jeans.

"So Peter does mean something to you. Do you have..."

Bell couldn't finish the sentence, because Olivia had her hand already out of her pocket and in front of him. On her palm lay a sliver coin. It had been Peters.

Olivia remembered going back to the hospital that day. Finding his room empty, expect for this coin on his bedside table. After that she had hurried back to Walter to tell him, the coin in her pocket and since than, she had always carried it with her, to remind her, that he was out there and she would save him.

"I guess, that you know have your keeper."

She nodded and she went back into the kitchen. Just a few minutes he came back. A syringe in his hand.

"First,you need to keep that coin with you wherever you go. Second, it will take y few hour till this will start to take affect. Third, you should read this and fourth, work starts at eight."

With these works he handed her some papers and injected her the drug. The first affect she could feel, was that her head started to pound and she began to feel sink.

She leaned back against the back of the sofa, trying to relax and ease the pain a little. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep.

"Olivia, you need to wake up and get to work."

She was awake in seconds. She needed to go to work, wherever that might be.

"Where do I work?"

"You are working as an agent for the fringe division. The headquarter of the fringe division is here in New York. I guess it's still not working and you haven't read that ,right?"

Olivia nodded and stood up. She still looked like her. She still had her blond hair and she definitely had not the style of the other Olivia. What was she going to do?

"Don't panic. It's eight so you have time to get ready. Here."

Bell handed her a dyeing kit, some cloth and a scissor. She looked down on all that stuff and went out of the room. She dyed her hair and cut it the best she could. She really hated it, but she had no other option, than just doing it. After changing into the other cloth and switching the coin from her pair of jeans to the trousers she was wearing now.

Olivia looked up. Facing herself in the mirror. She wasn't herself anymore. She was somebody else. She didn't wanted to know, how she felt. She didn't wanted to know, how it felt, to be kept somewhere, against the own will, knowing, that somebody was using her live, to get what she wanted. It must be horrible. She turned around, not wanting to face herself any longer.

When she reentered the living room, Bell stood a the kitchen counter drinking some coffee. She went over to him and he smiled.

"Now you really look like her."

He handed her some other things. She regarded the papers and saw that it was a drivers license and some other stuff she would need. She clipped the Fringe Division ID card to her trouser like Livinative had done it. A photo slipped out of the pile of papers and fell to the floor. She lifted it up and than everything went black. The last thing she felt has her head hitting the floor.

Only a few minutes later she woke up again, not knowing where she was. Somebody was looking down at her. She didn't new him. Where in hell where she and who was that man?

"Slide your hand into you pocket."

She didn't knew why she was doing it and than she felt the coin and she remembered Peter smiling at her. It had worked. She was thinking like Livinative. She new where she worked and she new, who was on the photo, that had fallen to the ground. Olivia had never seen him before, but Livinative knew who he was. It was Frank her boyfriend.

"I think it worked. Can you act like her and still think like you?"

She stood up.

"I guess so. I have access to her memories and know how she acts. I think that will be enough to get through the day."

She took the keys, that Bell had handed her before together with the papers, and went out of Bells loft. Feeling like she had lived two lives.

* * *

**That was Chapter 8. Hope you liked it. If you did please review. **

**I know that the alternative version of Olivia is officially named Bolivia, but I thought it would be better to name her different. It sounded a little strange to me, that Olivia was calling her other self Bolivia, also she felt mercy for her, so my thought was to give her a more loving name. **


	9. Living The Live Of Somebody Else

**Here is chapter 9. It's a glimpse on how Olivia is managing her first day as Boliva or Livinative. **

* * *

**Living The Live Of Somebody Else**

The drive to the headquarter of the Fringe Division just toke a few minutes. She new where to go, she knew where to park her car, where to go in the building and which people she knew. So it really had worked, but Olivia couldn't help but think, that all this could turn in exactly the opposite direction. When she had a keeper and Livinative would also have one.

When she got out of the elevator, she walk towards one of the desks, that Livinatives memories told her, that it was hers, but she got stopped by somebody, even Olivia herself was knowing. Charlie, with short hair and the familiar smile on his face.

"Why did you disappear yesterday. We could have needed you?"

Olivia was quite, not knowing what to tell him, but Livinative told her what to do and she just aswered, that came to her mind.

"I knew you would be lost without me."

She smiled at him and his smile went wider, before he got serious again.

"No really Olivia. What was the reason, that you disappeared yesterday. Lincoln got kind of mad because of it. "

Olivia was thinking about an excuse but couldn't find anything, that would help her. Also in Livinatives memories was nothing, that could help her. What now? She couldn't tell him, that she had kidnapped his Olivia. But the Broyles interrupted them and freed her from the question.

"Agent Lee, grab your team, there is a new crack."

Olivia looked at Charlie, but she knew, what would be next to do. Lincoln appeared from somewhere behind them, looking strangely at Olivia.

"We will talk about yesterday after that. Keep it going."

All three of them went towards the elevator and down to the garage. Olivia stayed quite, not wanting to have to answer the question, to where she disappeared, right now.

They got to one of the cars and drove towards Staten Island. A team of other agents following them. They kept quite the entire drive. Charlie was checking the information on the case and Lincoln was concentrating on driving. When they reached a small market Olivia was speechless. Why would there be a crack?

Olivia got out of the car and followed Charlie and Lincoln into the small building. She saw something shimmer in the back of the market. It was like a glimmering. Olivia went closer to the glimmer and saw Lincoln already checking something with a device, that Olivia never had seen before in her live.

"It's not that bad. I think if we close down the market and have some hope, it will disappear."

Lincoln was talking to somebody on the phone. Than he looked up and told her to look for some subnormal things.

Olivia wandered around in the near neighborhood to look for strange people sneaking around, but couldn't find anything, that looked subnormal to her. She returned half an hour later and saw that charlie was talking to Lincoln. Livinative told her, that she couldn't go up to them with this straight face and this bad mood, so Olivia tried to act a little, so she would seem, at least a little like her. She began to smile and walked up to them.

"Hey, there is nothing, that seems strange or subnormal. No strange people."

"Except for you."

Lincoln was teasing her, like he did sometimes and it felt kind of good to smile.

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, do you mind if I would get home. I need to do some stuff at home and actually frank is leaving tonight and I would like to see him again before he leaves."

She still smiled, but she had a asking look in her eyes. It felt normal to act like that and it felt good. Livinative was definitely a person that was more open to the people, that where around her. Olivia could see, that Lincoln didn't like the idea, but he nodded.

"Just go before I change my mind. We will talk tomorrow."

Olivia was glad, that she had managed to slide the whole conversation on to tomorrow, and that thanks to Livianative.

They drove back to the headquarter all together, but Olivia just went over to her car and drove out of the huge garage into the sunlight of the evening.

Olivia was somewhere else with her thoughts, but she knew which way to go. She almost didn't noticed where she was going before she arrived in front of Livinatives apartment. She parked the car at the sidewalk and got out. Collecting her breath and telling herself, that it was important to act like her and that all she had to do was letting Livinative take the lead.

While getting up to the apartment she settled herself and finally entered he apartment. She let Livinative get the lead partly and she led her to the kitchen where she found Frank cooking something.

"Hey,babe. I cooked something for us."

He came up to her and kissed her slightly. Olivia just smiled when he turned around to look for the food. He was nice was Olivia's first thought about him, but she felt something strange in Livinatives memories. She didn't bothered and concentrated on him again.

"When are you leaving?"

"In an hour, so we will have enough time to enjoy our last meal together."

"Great."

So they just sat together, ate the food and talked a bit. From Livinative she knew, that they talked a lot and that smiling would be Olivia's new favorite activation.

Then there was a ring from the doorbell and Frank went to open the door. It had been the cab driver. He came back and grabbed his back. Olivia got up and went over to him and he hugged her.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise."

"Okay, call me when you land."

And than he was out of the door, leaving her in an empty apartment. Finally she could get back to herself and get Livinative under control again. She cleaned up and got into the bedroom. It felt strange to be here knowing, that she was living the live of somebody else, but she needed to get used to that feeling.

* * *

**Hope you like the chap. If you did please review, because I'm having some stress, so it will be harder to update. The more reviews the story gets the faster you'll get the next chap, plus Peter will be in the next chap.**


	10. Do I Know You?

**Here is chap 10. Thanks to everybody. **

**

* * *

Do I Know You?**

Olivia woke because of the ringing of a phone. She got up looking around, where that damn thing could be. She searched in her clothes, but couldn't find it. Looking around again she found it lying on the floor. She picked it up and answered it.

"Dunham."

"Good mornig, Olivia. You should come over and grab the phone of you other half. I think it is important."

That was it. Everything Bell told her before he hung up. Olivia left the bedroom, still with the feeling, that all this, everything she was doing, would have consequences. Not for her but for Livinative. She took a shower, got dressed and grabbed something out of the fridge, before she left the house to head over to Bell's loft.

When she got there, she got out of the car, took the elevator. She stood in front of the door, waiting, that he would open it, but for a few minutes, she couldn't hear any movement behind the door. Hen, suddenly, he opened the door with a wide smile on his face.

"Come in, Olivia."

She was a little confused, why he was smiling like that and why it took him so long to open the door, but she didn't wanted to ask. Together they went to the living room and than Bell's smile faded. He went serious. He handed her a little thing.

"That's a cell phone from here, You can clip it to your ear and than you can receive call. The code so you can use it is 831649."

While she looked at him she clipped it to her ear, wondering how he got the code.

"Did you hear something new from the other side?"

"Yes, but it's nothing good. Like Walter shaped it `There is a new Atlantis, but no one wanted Hawaii to be a new Atlantis´. They are working really hard on destroying your side, so you need to get through to Peter and talk sense into him."

"I think, that I wont be that easy to get to him when he is with Walternate all the time."

"You'll find the right time."

Olivia looked past Bell and saw the clock hanging on the wall, telling her, that it was seven forty-five.

"Shit. I'm late for work."

That was everything she said as a goodbye, before she rushed out of the loft and towards the elevator. As fast as she could she made her way back to the car, but when she finally reached it her new cell phone was ringing. She was desperately looking how she could answer that thing and pushed down a little button. Suddenly she heard Broyles voice in her ear.

"Agent Dunham, you are to go to the US Army Department at Chaple Ave. You'll meet Secretary Bishop there. You'll tell him that there is a new crack. The third within thirty-six hours. We need to do something about that."

And the second time these day, somebody just hung up on her. She started the engine and drove out of the city towards Walternates house.

When she arrived at the Department, it was raining hard. She got out of the car and ran over to the building in front of her. A woman sat at the front desk and was sorting some papers.

"Hey. Can you tell me where I can find the secretary. I'm from the Fringe Division."

She showed her the ID card. The woman looked and it nodded shortly after that.

"The secretary is in a special building. It's quite a walk. So when you walk out of this building you turn right. Than you walk straight till you reach the end of the building. You turn right again and Walk straight on till you have crossed the area with the vehicles. You have to watch out for a small path. Walk down that path and you'll find a building. There you'll find the secretary."

"Thanks."

Olivia went out of the building and took the way, the woman had told her. It was still raining, but Olivia didn't tried to get there soon. The rain felt good on her skin. It felt good in her soaked clothes and it felt good in her hair. She felt, like a part of her uneasiness, a part of her bad feelings about what she was doing, were washing away with the rain.

Somewhere in front of her, she could make out a silhouette of a person. She hurried up a little, to see, if she knew him. She only got a little closer, but she could tell who he was. She couldn't help but call out for him.

"Peter!"

He turned around and she saw her face. She hurried up and saw, that he was wearing a military uniform.

He looked a little more exhausted and usual, but he seemed to be fine.

"Hey. I was looking for you. You need to come back with me. You don't belong here and you know that they will use you to destroy my universe, our universe."

He was quit, but he started to smile at her. It wasn't that smile, that Olivia loved to see, but he was a least smiling.

"Peter, I came here for you. Also to save the our side, but I came for you in first place."

She smiled at him. Hoping that these words would make him come with her. Peter still smiled at her and it even went a little wider.

"Do I know you?"

She struggled for hold but couldn't find it. She couldn't believe what he said. His works where plain and easy to understand, but she didn't knew why he had said that. He had to remember her. She was almost falling when a hand gripped her jacket and help her to stand steady again. She looked up and saw his eyes. She saw him looking down at her with the expression on his face she couldn't and didn't wanted to understand. He had forgotten everything that had happened between them. She meant nothing to him.

"It's me, Olivia. Peter you have to remember me. It's important."

She grabbed his jacket and tried to shake him, because of her anger, that he didn't remembered her. Some tears where streaming down her face and she was thankful that it was still raining, so he couldn't tell.

Peter put his hands over hers and tried to loosen her grip on his jacket. She still was desperately trying to shake him, to make him believe, that everything she said was true. But he again did something Olivia didn't expected from Peter. In the moment he noticed, that she wouldn't loosen her grip she slapped her.

Olivia removed her hands from him, shock about what he just had done.

"Stay away from he. I don't know you. I'm not the one you love so desperately and that you have been searching for. Leave. Now."

Finally Olivia lost her balance and she broke down. She sat there to his feet in the mud and didn't cared about it. Didn't cared about anything. Peter turned around and started to walk away. He almost had vanished into the rain, when she got up. She couldn't sit here like a hurt teenager. It all was up to her now. She was the one to turn everything back to what it had been before all this had happened. If she wanted to have everything back to normal, she had to do something for it. She couldn't sit in the mud and be brokenhearted, because Peter slapped her, because he didn't remembered her.

"Peter, tell me would you kill to save a live? Tell me would you kill, just to prove you are right?"

Peter turned around and looked at her.

"Yes, I would kill to save a live. I'm saving many lives by killing myself. I know what I'm doing and it's the right thing to do. So again yes, I would kill to prove, that I'm right. You'll see that it's better this way.

"But you are not killing only a single person. You are not just killing yourself. You will kill 6.8 billion other people in the universe that you will destroy."

"There only can be one universe."

"Then why did there existed two the entire time and now, out of nowhere, you have to destroy mine?"

"I don't have discuss that with you."

And again Peter turned around and walk towards the building, that Olivia could see now. It was still raining and she was getting cold, but at least she knew, that she `only´ had to wake Peter up. She knew that this wasn't the Peter, Walternate took from her. That this wasn't the Peter she loved.

**

* * *

Hope you like the chap. If you did please review.**

**I got the idea for this chap by listening to Stay by Hurts, so that's the song that fits this chap. **


	11. Lost

**The story continues with some hope and a new twist. Thanks to everybody. **

**

* * *

Lost**

Olivia went after Peter. Straight on, towards the building. Peter already had vanished inside and she expected people to run out of the building, getting her, handcuffing her and putting her somewhere, where she couldn't get out, until they had found out from where she was. But nothing happened. Everything stayed normal. No running security people towards her. Nobody trying to stop her from entering the building and no stares, when she entered the building.

Olivia looked around in the hall. There were some scientists standing around some tables, debating about something. She scanned the rear part of the hall. There was a machine standing in front of the wall. From top to bottom it was as high as the hall. It was a giant, black thing, made of a kind of metal and it was definitely intimidating.

In front of the machine she saw two people. One wearing a suit and the other wearing a military uniform. She thought, that it could be Peter, but when she came closer to them she saw, that it wasn't him. Relieved Olivia got closer to them, until she finally was only a few steps behind them. Now that she stood in front of the machine, it was even more intimidating.

Just a few minutes after she got to the two people, they parted and she faced the other Walter for the first time .It had been totally different to just watch him, then to really face him.

"Mister secretary."

"Agent Dunham. Hadn't expect to see you here. What's the reason for your coming?"

"Colonel Broyles sent me to tell you, that there had been another crack. It's the third one in thirty-six hours. He said it, that we need to do something about it. It's getting worse."

"I don't know why he couldn't tell me that himself, but you can tell him, that I'm trying, but we can't do experiments everyday. Peter is still exhausted from the one we did yesterday, but we will continue tomorrow. We'll test the machine every second day until it will completely work and we can destroy the other universe. I'm trying, but I can't speed things up."

After the short conversation Olivia left the military base and rush back into town. When she reached the headquarter of the Fringe Division, she wished this day would be over very soon. She took the elevator and finally got to Broyles office, were she delivered the short message to him, that Walternate had told her. Only a few minutes later, Olivia was sitting outside of Broyles office, in front of her desk, staring down on the monitor of her computer. She wasn't noticing anything around her, when Charlie came up to her desk.

"Hey, where were you?"

"US Army Department. Broyles sent me there to meet the secretary, because of the new crack."

Charlie nodded and than started to smile a little.

"Hey, do you wanna go and eat something after work. Guess it's pretty boring and quite without Frank there."

"Yeah, it actually is but I'm having a really bad day today, so I think I would prefer some time on my own."

She also tried to smile and Charlie nodded.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

And than he was gone.

A few hours later, Olivia also was leaving the building. It was already getting dark outside and she felt totally worn out. She got into her car and drove back to Livinative's apartment. In the apartment she searched for something like whiskey, but couldn't find anything, so she took of again and came back with a bottle of whiskey and poured some of it into a glass. She settled down on the couch and drifted away with her thoughts, back to what happened the past day. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Olivia got up, asking herself, who in hell was coming over this late to bother her. When she reached the door she looked though the peephole, the glass with the whiskey still in her hand.

It was Lincoln. The last person she expected was him. The chance that Charlie would come over seemed to be better than Lincoln would come over. Olivia had no idea how she had to act around him. She only knew they where friends and they worked together, so she just opened the door and left him come in.

"What are you doing here?"

She was trying to fake a little smile and to act like she was surprised, but actually she didn't cared. She just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Charlie told me, that you didn't had such a great day... Since when are you drinking? I thought you hated it."

Olivia again searched in Livinatives memories for answers. She told her, that she really didn't drank any alcohol, so Olivia had to invent an excuse.

"Yeah, usually I'm not but my day really sucked so I had the feeling to drink at least a little to feel better."

The smile on her face stayed and than Lincoln began to smile, too.

"Maybe I'm the better choice to help you forget your bad day, than this shit called whiskey."

He came closer to her and took her cheek in his palm and looked her deeply in the eyes before he got more closer. Just seconds before Lincoln's lips met hers, Olivia realized what he was going to do and slid her hand and into her pocket.

Olivia's hand rested against Lincolns chest while they kissed. She had closed her eyes and just let the feeling rush over her body. It felt so damn good, better than Frank.

He pulled her closer, when he noticed, that she responded to him. The kiss got more intense with every second, that it lasted. He pushed her back against the wall behind her, when she suddenly stopped him to go anywhere further. She had both of her hands against his chest and pushed him away a little.

"Not here Lincoln."

"Him, right?"

She nodded and broke their eye contact, when she turned around. Lincoln stood behind her and waited while she went back to the couch and settled down and again. Then he came after her and sat next to her, knowing she would need some company. Olivia was good at reading him. As good as he was with reading her and so her slid an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Lincoln."

"I know."

He stroke her hair and rested his cheek on her head for a few seconds. Olivia knew she wasn't herself anymore, that Livinative had taken over the control and that there was nothing she could do to change it. Peters coin was gone as well as her live and the change to save Peter. Everything was lost.

**

* * *

Hope you liked the chap. If you did, please review.**


	12. Babysitter

**Here's the next one. Thanks to everybody. **

**

* * *

Babysitter**

Olivia woke up and the fist thing she noticed was the good feeling. She felt good because he laid there, just inches away from her. The smile on her face was real and she didn't cared for a moment about the world around her. It was just him and her. No Frank to care about at the moment and hopefully no Broyles interrupting all this. In the moment she thought about Broyles her cell phone began to ring. She got up to get it, clipped it to her hear and pushed the little button.

"Dunham."

"Agent Dunham, you are having a special mission today. I'll meet you at one at the headquarter and we will discuss everything else."

"Okay."

Broyles hung up and Olivia rolled her eyes. Great. What would the special mission be today?

"Hey beauty. Why are you awake this early?"

Olivia looked around and faced Lincoln. He had a smile and a questioning look on his face.

"Broyles called. Just like always when we are together. I just shouldn't answer the phone anymore."

She smiled and let him pull her back down on the bed. Lincoln let her rest her head on his chest as she laid down again. While she laid there he stoked her hair and Olivia finally closed her eyes again. She slipped back into a slight sleep, feeling him breath under her.

It was around twelve when Olivia finally got up. Lincoln left shortly after she woke up, because he also had gotten a call from Broyles, telling him to come to the headquarter around twelve thirty. When Olivia was alone again she went to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. She grabbed her keys and drove to the headquarter, thinking about her next mission. Probably it was just something like the last time, but she couldn't know for sure.

A few minutes later she stood in front of Broyles office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Olivia pushed the door open slightly and got inside the room. Broyles sat at his desk looking down on some papers, but when she stood in front of him, he looked up.

"Agent Dunham."

"Colonel Broyles. You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, take a seat."

Olivia did as he told her and sat down in front of him.

"You and Captain Lee will go on the special mission. It will start to night and will take the entire night."

"So what is it?"

"You know about the charity party, right?"

Olivia nodded. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"It will be your job to be there and look that everything stays save."

She nodded again but knew why she and Lincoln had to go there.

"I think, I don't have to tell you to dress suitable, but you still should carry your gun."

After the last introductions, Olivia left the office, searching for Lincoln. She finally found him, talking to Charlie.

"Hey."

Both of them looked at her. Lincoln smiled at her, so did Charlie.

"Babysitter?"

"Yeah, Babysitter."

Lincoln shook his head. She knew he didn't liked these special "mission". They bored him as much as they bored her.

"I just can't believe, that we have to play Babysitter for little Peter. Again! I thought it was bad when he arrived here and we had to patrol around the house all day long."

"Everything for the secretary's son. Everything for the majesty. I bow in front of you. I just can't believe that WE have to do that. Please, can somebody tell me what babysitting the secretary's son has to to with the Fringe Division?"

Olivia was laughing and so were Charlie and Lincoln. He was right. They had to treat him, like he was something better, than they were.

"Okay. I'm out of here. Have to do some stuff to do at home and I have to get ready for later. See you there, I guess."

Olivia turned around and went to the elevator, still smiling about Lincoln.

When she got home, the first thing she did was some cleaning. She threw the bottle of whiskey into the trash. Never wanting to see that shit again. She took another shower and started to do her hair. Wearing it curly seemed to be a good idea to her. Even though she didn't wanted to the party, it always was kind of fun to think about what to wear or how do to her hair.

It was already getting dark, when she was finished with cleaning and with dressing. Olivia had decided to wear a short white dress and to let her curled hair hang loosely around her shoulders. She looked in the mirror when Lincoln knocked on the door and so she went to the door, to let him inside.

"Hey."

He stepped inside and kissed her shortly. Than he stepped back again and looked at her.

"You are looking very good tonight."

"Thanks, so I'm good to go."

Together they went out of her apartment and down to Lincolns car. Olivia hoped, he knew where to go, because Broyles hadn't told her, but when he started the engine and he drove in a straight on, she knew, that he knew, where they had to go.

A few minutes later they arrived at a lit up building. Lincoln helped her out of the car and the went inside the building. The room was filled with people. As far as Olivia could see there were only people.

"Okay and how are we supposed to take care of little Peter in this crowd?"

"I don't know. Thought you might know."

Olivia looked him in the eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ah, Agent Lee and Agent Dunham."

Both turned around to face the secretary.

"Mister secretary."

"I hope you got you orders from colonel Broyles."

Both nodded.

"Good, I would be appreciate it, when you would do your job unremarkable."

"We'll do everything we can, mister secretary."

After Olivia's reply he just nodded and turned around to talk to some people next to him. Already annoyed, Olivia thought, that they couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

"I think we should try to find him."

"Okay. I'll go that way. Can you take the other direction?"

She nodded as a reply and started to cleave her way though the crowd of people. She noticed some familiar faces, but she couldn't find little Peter. When she finally got to the opposite wall of the room, she still hadn't found him and so she just decided to look for him from the balcony. She took the steps and reached the balcony. Olivia went along the balustrade and looked down on the crowd. She could make out Lincoln and the secretary, but she couldn't see little Peter anywhere. Suddenly she heard something from behind her. The balcony was totally empty except for her, little Peter and a woman. She just wanted to call Lincoln and tell him, that she had found him, when she accidentally looked into his blue eyes. It was a strange feeling. A intense feeling she just couldn't describe and that she couldn't explain. She couldn't take her eyes of him and than suddenly he looked away. It was just a second and the next thing she realized was, that he was kissing that woman. And suddenly she felt anger and jealousy. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't even liked him. It was even worse. She kind of hated him and now she was feeling jealous. After the kiss he looked over the woman's shoulder and smiled at her and the look on his face told her, that he wanted to tell her, that this was how everything should be. Little Peter laid an arm around the woman and led her past her and down the stairs. Olivia could scents his familiar odor of him and she had the need growing inside her to went after him and kiss him. Why? What was wrong with her? This wasn't her! She tried to settle herself down a little bit before she called Lincoln.

"Found them. They will come down from the balcony."

"Okay, I see them."

Olivia hung up and turned around. Her arms laying on the balustrade she looked after Lincoln observing the two. She was fighting with herself. With the other person, that told her to go after little Peter and to ask him about the why. The person, that was buried inside her, for some reason, that loved little Peter and she knew, if she wouldn't be careful enough, one day the other person would win again and that was something, she never was willing to let happen.

The night lasted already five hours and Olivia and Lincoln had taken shifts of observing. She just didn't wanted to think about he fact, that she had already been here for five hours, playing the babysitter for a grown person. Many people had left already and so it was much quieter now. Lincoln and Olivia were sitting on a couch, both of them looking at little Peter.

"Hey, Liv. With all this time today, that I had to think, I finally know,why we have to play babysitter for little Peter."

"Tell me."

"He will be the one to save us all, isn't he? So if we will let him die, we will have to deal with more cracks and other stuff, that also could happen, but when we sacrifice our time now to babysit him, we will have a lot more time after all this is over."

"Yeah, that might be right. When he is dead, there is nothing, that we have to babysit anymore."

Olivia looked at Lincoln and he nodded. Another two hours later Olivia finally was home again. Lincoln told her, that he would call Broyles and tell him, that everything went like it had been planed and with that, he had left her. She got undressed, put on her sleeping things and went to the bathroom.

The tiredness overwhelmed her. She laid down on her bed and covered herself with some sheets, before she closed her eyes. When she almost had been fallen asleep something screamed inside her. Inside her head. It was like a thought, that wasn't hers.

_Your so not like me. You're a bitch. You are cheating and you can only smile about the thought, that the man I love will die to save you. To save your world. You're just so not like me. _

**

* * *

Hope you liked the chap. If you did, please review.**


	13. Kiss Me Back To Live

**Here you go. The next chap. Thanks to everybody.**

* * *

**Kiss Me Back To Live**

The entire night she lay there. Awake, frightened, that if she would fall asleep, the other one inside her, would come back to live. So she stayed awake. The hours passed and she got more and more tired. It was almost dawn, when she finally fell asleep. The other one hadn't talked to her again. Everything stayed silent for the night.

When Olivia got up, she was still tired, but work wouldn't wait for her, just because she went paranoid, over hearing a voice in her head and because of that she decided to stay awake almost the entire night. She went through her apartment and she got a glimpse on her calender. Today Frank would come back. She almost had forgotten about that. One day she needed to tell him about her and Lincoln, but also there was this feeling inside her, that she didn't wanted to lose Frank. She just had no clue what to do. Or at least she hadn't until now.

Olivia went past the calender and to the bathroom. She took a shower, got dressed and hurried out of her apartment. She just had gotten into the drivers seat, when her phone started to ring.

"Dunham?"

"Agent Dunham, you are going to pick up Agent Lee and then you'll go to the Department of Defense. The secretary awaits you."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

She hung up and slid out of the parking spot, driving towards Lincoln's apartment on Liberty Island. All her thoughts went around the why. Why did the secretary want them to come? She didn't knew, but so she would, soon.

She called Lincoln and told him, that she would be there in a few minutes, but he knew already. He was standing outside his apartment when she got there. She didn't shut of the motor while he got in . She continued driving. Now back towards the city of New York, so they would get to the ferry.

"Good morning."

"Hey."

Olivia smiled at him and Lincoln smiled back at her.

"So how much did you sleep last night, Liv."

"Almost nothing. You?"

"Not that much. On day we will look like zombies because of little Peter."

"Yeah, maybe. But remember what you said last night."

"You mean, that when he is dead, that we will get that time back."

"Exactly."

He smiled and shook his head. When they finally got to the ferry, Olivia felt much better than before. She was smiling and she almost had forgotten about her paranoia from last night. Maybe she just had been to tired and she just had imagined the whole thing. Yes, it must have been like that. Because everything had stayed silent till yesterday night and she had to admit, that she already had been very tired so it was possible that she just imagined it. But that went into the background of her mind, when another one, even more important came up.

"So, are you going to tell Frank about us when he comes back."

"I don't know. I want to, but I also have a strange feeling, when I think about it."

"So you wanna let it be like it is now?"

"I think so. At least for now. Or do you want me to go to pick him up and greet him with `Hey, Frank. I'm sorry but you have to get out of my life, because I love Lincoln´?"

"No of course not. But one day you'll have to decide whom you will chose. I don't want to push you into making a decision."

Olivia nodded. She knew he was right, but she needed some more time. Even though there was no option. She needed to tell him one or the other way. So the decision was made. Also she didn't knew, if Frank could forgive her for everything she did to him. She should have known that from the start. That it just wasn't right. That this wasn't her. That she should have stayed honest with Frank, but it had seemed okay when Frank had left for almost half a year. It had seemed okay to her, when everything had started.

They reached the island and got of the ferry. Somebody was already awaiting them at the pier. She told them both to follow her inside the Statue of Liberty. She brought them to the secretary's office and told them to wait here. Lincoln smiled at her, trying to tell her without words, that he meant what he had told her minutes ago.

A little while passed until the secretary finally entered his office.

"Agent Lee, Agent Dunham. Sorry to let you wait."

Both of them nodded and replied.

"Mister secretary."

"The season you are here is because I wanted to thank you. With everything you two are doing you're helping your world to get saved. Everything you will do for him will get you safety. Are there any new cracks?"

"No, mister secretary. There are no new ones since the last twenty-four hours."

"That's good."

"We will continue working with the machine in a few hours. Maybe we will get some little success this time. Can you tell that colonel Broyles?"

"Sure, mister secretary."

"Agent Lee, I have to show you something. Agent Dunham, would you mind staying here while we are gone?"

"No, mister secretary."

The secretary nodded and went out of the office, Lincoln behind him. Before he left the room he looked over his shoulder, back to her and smiled. She smiled back and than the door was shut. Olivia sat down on a chair, thinking about what the secretary showed Lincoln, when they went away, it wasn't the first time, that the had left her here to wait for them to come back.

Suddenly the door swung open and Olivia looked up. She just wanted to get up when she realized who had entered the room. Instead of the secretary and Lincoln she was facing somebody completely different. It was little Peter. Dressed in a suit, just like yesterday.

"Where is my father?"

He wasn't looked at her, he just stood there staring right through her.

"I don't know. He left with my partner just a few minutes ago."

He sighed and turned around to look in the opposite direction. In Olivia, there was this feeling again. The same feelings she had yesterday. She felt the need to kiss him. The need of turning him around and make him believe her. But what should he believe her? What were these feelings inside her? Where were they coming from? The only thing she knew was, that all this wouldn't stop until she would give in. Maybe she should just do it. And than she saw pictures in front of her eyes. She was standing in front of him while it was raining. Than she felt sadness and the hurt of being slapped by him. What was all this? Was she finally getting insane? Where came these pictures from? She couldn't remember any of that. Olivia felt how she was getting weaker by the thought that she was getting insane. She wasn't thinking the right way anymore, but she knew she wanted it to stop. That it would end. It started last night and she already was getting crazy because of it. For her own sanity she got up and walked over to Peter.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the other day. I wasn't myself back there. But actually I'm not sorry for this."

Her hand reached out for him and she got closer to him. He just stood there. Not even the slightest bit interested in what she was doing, until her lip found his. Olivia felt him fight a little against her but then suddenly, he was the one to deepen the kiss. He pulled her closer. His lips against hers felt like heaven.

But in the end it didn't lasted long enough to her opinion. He suddenly started to fight against her again and he got free. In his total rage he slapped her again, just like he had done it before.

"What in hell are you thinking you are doing? Whom do you think you are?"

Olivia was silent. She just looked at him. Sadness and hope rushing though her body. She was disappointed, that this hadn't worked on him. That this hadn't made him remember, but she also had hope, because she had gotten through to the Peter she knew. To the Peter that shortly had kissed her back.

But the Peter in front of her was rushing out of the room, just in the moment when Lincoln and the secretary returned. He said something about machine and work and was out of the room and out of sight.

He was gone, but she was back. She was back to normal. She knew that she had fought Livinative and that she had gotten back the lead.

* * *

**Hope you like the chap. Please, review if you did.**


	14. It Might Work This Time

**Thanks to everybody still sticking with this story. So here is the next chap for you.**

**

* * *

It Might Work This Time**

She sat right behind him, But he didn't cared. He couldn't feel anything around her. All he was able to do was standing there trying to ignore her as best as he actually could. There was something about, that amazed him, but he couldn't tell what it was. Although every time he saw her, he asked himself, why he hadn't told his father about her strange behavior at the US Army Department. Every time he had wanted to do it, something had told him, not to do it. He was totally into his thoughts when she started to talk.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the other day. I wasn't myself back there. But actually I'm not sorry for this."

He hadn't even noticed, that she had gotten up and had walked over to him, so that she was standing in front of him. Now her hands reached out for him and she got closer to him. He just tried to ignore everything she did, plainly looking out of the window behind her. But the staring didn't helped ignoring her lip suddenly meeting his. He tried to push her away, but as suddenly as her lips had found his a switch was moved and he knew that this was where Olivia actually belonged. She belong to him and into his arm and her lips belong there, where they were. So Peter pulled her closer and kissed her, so she would know, that he had turned back to his old self. This feeling, over here, in his arms, was the best one since a long time. But as suddenly as Peter turned into himself, he was back to the usual Peter from this side. The feelings faded and he was back to the cold Peter without anything to hold on. He started to push her away again and finally got her to step back so he was free from her. He couldn't stand the feeling, that she again had him do something that wasn't him. That wasn't him, so he helped his anger and let it run freely. So he just did what came up to his mind. She was the only thing around him and he needed to hit something, so he just slapped her.

"What in hell are you thinking you are doing? Whom do you think you are?"

Olivia was silent in front of him, but he could see in her eyes, that she was hurt. Why was he even understanding this woman? He didn't knew, but he also didn't wanted to. He needed something to distract him. The only thing that came to his mind was the machine, so he rushed out of the room. When he just wanted to open the door it swung open and his father and and agent entered the room.

"I'm out of here. I'll work and maybe we can use the machine later today."

That was everything he said towards his father and he left the room, the gaze of the woman, he left behind,was still lying on him.

Peter entered the hall an hour later, still in a bad mood, because of Olivia. He went through the hall and towards a little spare room. The little room seemed the best place to clam down. He got over to the sofa, sat down and buried his face in his hands. There was much going on in his head since he first saw her that he couldn't explain. Sometimes she was important to him and in the next he felt like he didn't liked her at all. Sometimes he seemed to know her and in the next one he had forgotten everything about her. He just couldn't explain all that. What was happening to him?

He looked up again wanting to find something he could do, but when he looked down to his hands there was blood on them. He grabbed a towel, that was lying around in the room and wiped the blood from his hands. He put the back of his hand under his nose and when he took it down again he saw another stain of blood on his had. He wiped it away again and pressed the towel to his nose. This wasn't the fist time this happened, but it never had been this much blood. Maybe that was a sign that they where getting close to the end.

"Son."

Walter had entered the small room and was standing in front of him. He looked a little worried, but it wasn't as if he really could worry about him, when he was willing to let his own son die, to safe their universe.

"Are you ready for the next try?"

Peter just nodded and got up. Walter was already back in the hall and in front of the machine, when Peter entered the hall. Now, that they were going to start a new try everything looked different to the usual crowd of scientist around the tables in the hall. It was just him, Walter and Brandon. Like always there only was one thought left in his mind. What if I'm going to die? This would be last thing he would see if he would die. It would be this hall, his father and Brandon. Was this how and where he wanted to die? Even though the answer was no he told himself over and over again, that this was going to save many people all over the world. That this wasn't about him, that this was about the human race and that he would do that needed to be done to save it.

He felt Walters hand on his shoulder. He looked at him but he couldn't read his face. Then he slightly smiled.

"You are doing the right thing."

While he nodded he made his way up to the machine and got into it. He held up his hands and the metal closed around his arms. Taking another step into the machine some other metal pieces closed around his ankles and calves. The pieces got back into their place and lifted him up a little. He hung there and than the usual sound began to raise around him. Blue lights began to shine and the sound got louder. Also a unexpected pain started to rise in his arm and it grew worse. That wasn't usual. Maybe they really had made it. Maybe this time it would work.

He saw Walter standing at the food of the machine, a happy look on his face.

"Peter, it's working. It might work this time."

Great! Walter was happy that he would be dead. Was this really where he belonged? In this machine? He didn't knew anymore, but he also couldn't change it anymore. If he belonged here? That truly was a question she should have ask long ago.

The pain now had reached his other arm and was wandering downwards to his upper body. Also it had started to rise from his toes. It reached the level where it wasn't bearable anymore. A pain so strong that it wasn't comparable with anything else he had experienced ever before. And again he was asking himself if this really was what he wanted? Blackness started to cover his eyes in the corner. And again the switch was moved and Peter was himself again. He was himself for the last seconds he had left. So the only thing he told himself was that he couldn't change anything about this situation. That he was sorry for his father in the universe, that he was destroying in this moment. But the only thing that made the pain fade a little was the thought of Olivia. How she had come after him and and told him that she came for him. That she had done all this for him in first place. How she had kissed him just an hour ago and how she had started to smile more often, than before. The switch moved back into place in the moment the blackness overwhelmed Peter, but in the blackness he saw Olivia on last time.

**

* * *

Just like always I hope you liked the chap. Reviews appreciated. **


	15. It's Over?

**Here is the next chap. **

* * *

**It's Over?**

Lincoln and Olivia left the Island of Liberty. There hadn't been anything else to talk about so the secretary had told them to leave and tell colonel Broyles about their conversation. Back on the ferry taking them back to Manhattan, Olivia started to think about the past days where she only had been in the back of Livinative's head. She remembered every single second. Everything that Livinative had done in that time. Also she knew, that she shortly had effected Livinative's feelings. That these feelings must have been her own feelings, effecting Livinative. That was something that showed Olivia, how stronger her feelings were, even though she had buried them deep down inside her. But the next thing that came up to her mind was, that Peter had waited so long for her to finally discover her feelings and now that she actually had, he was the one, tearing them apart by his behavior. But also Olivia knew, that the man that had slapped her several times in this universe never had been the Peter she knew from her universe. And than again there was the fear, that was becoming stronger and stronger inside her. The fear, that she wouldn't make it, that she wouldn't get him to see who she was and where he actually belonged. That she would loose him to this universe. That he would die for this universe. There was fear and hope inside her, but she didn't knew what to do.

"Hey, Liv. What's up you look so...?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have to think about some problems I have. You know what I mean."

He nodded. Now he would leave her alone until they would reach Manhattan. He would think, that she was thinking about the problem with him and Frank, but when that thought came up to Olivia's mind she started to think about that, too. Livinative was captured by Bell and she might be the one to make this decision for Livinative. She had no idea how Liviantive would decide. She only knew that she love Frank and Lincoln and also that this decision was the one, that had been on her for a long time now. Too many problems without any idea how to solve them. It looked like the time in front of Olivia as going to be a lot darker than she had expected it to be. But even though she knew that, she needed to do something about these problems. So she listed them in her mind. Most important was that she got Peter to believe her and that he would come back with her. After she had done that she needed to find out, how she would get both of them home with her ability. And somewhere in between that she also should be prepared to make Livinative's decision. Hopefully all this wouldn't get more complicated than it already was.

Half an hour later, Lincoln and Olivia were back at the Fringe Division's headquarter and were siting in Broyles office, reporting about their meeting with the secretary. After they had reported everything, Broyes told them to leave and go home. `It had been quiet´, was his explanation, so Olivia headed home. She had almost reached the street on which her apartment was, when her cell phone rang. She answered the call.

"Dunham?"

"Sorry, agent Dunham, but your day off isn't going to happen. You and Lincoln are ordered to the US Army Department. Something happened down there and the secretary told me he wanted you two down there, now. Pick up Lincoln from the headquarter. You know where to go. It's the same on I sent you to, a few days before. "

"Okay,I know. I'm on my way."

Olivia made a u turn and headed back in the direction, she came from. She picked up Lincoln and Olivia drove towards the US Army Department. The only thing she could think about was Peter. Hopefully nothing had happened to him. Hopefully this wasn't about him. Please, don't let him be dead. All this was on her mind and she couldn't distract herself.

When they finally reached the department a man told them, that the secretary was awaiting them at the his house. He told them how the would get there and Olivia drove down the road and found herself standing in front of the house, to which Bell had taken her, so she could see Peter again. Now she was allowed to enter that house. But it didn't interested her. She only would feel better, when she saw Peter and she could see, that he was fine.

A woman, Olivia guessed, that she was Peter's mother, opened the door. She let them inside and told them to follow her. She led them though some hallways and than they reached a door and she stopped. The woman turned around and told Olivia and Lincoln to wait. Seconds later, the secretary joined them. He didn't said anything, but opened the door next to them. He just opened the door and didn't entered the room. Olivia couldn't see everything that was in the room, but mostly it was just plain white with no other furniture than the bed, standing in the room. The bed was white, the sheets where white, the pillow was white. The only contrast to the white was the brown and the pale skin of a person lying in that room. The brown was wet and stringy. It hang onto his forehead and his eyes were closed. His usual full lips, looked pale and instead of soft raspy and busted. There was no sign of life that told Olivia, that the man that was lying there in this plain white room was still alive. But she wished that he was still alive. That he somehow still had a pulse and respiration. But as much as she wished, the more she approached Peter, the clearer it got, that he was dead. She fought back the tears. She couldn't start crying in front of the secretary and Lincoln. Livinative hated him, so the last thing she would to was crying.

Finally she stood next to his bed and one single tear was streaming down her face. She could see all the little details that told her, that he was dead. There was no hope anymore. No, he was dead. Walternate finally had made it. He had killed Peter. And with him all hope was gone. He was dead and gone.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about the chap (I would have written `Hope you liked the chap´, but I thought that just wasn't the right phrase) and I just can tell you, that the story still will continue. **


End file.
